


untouchable (little taste of heaven)

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Crushes, F/F, Female Friendship, Fluff, Pining, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AJ fantasises about lots of things: winning NXT, winning titles... winning <i>Kaitlyn</i>.</p><p>Written for <a href="http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/49996.html">Challenge #035</a> - "fantasy" - at Femslash Ficlets on Dreamwidth (Challenge #050 remainder period).</p>
            </blockquote>





	untouchable (little taste of heaven)

**Author's Note:**

> set during nxt season three (late 2010), if that isn't obvious from the summary.

AJ fantasises about lots of things. There’s winning NXT, winning titles… winning Kaitlyn. She really, _really_ likes Kaitlyn. It’s the easiest friendship she’s ever had, and maybe she should try to stop wanting something more so she doesn’t end up ruining it, but she just _can’t_. Kaitlyn is strong and warm and the smiles she shoots AJ are as bright as the sun.

Sometimes, it’s hard for AJ to remember that she’s supposed to be competing against Kaitlyn – that she always will be, if they both get contracts with the company when the competition’s over.

“I bet you could win,” AJ tells Kaitlyn one night after they’re done filming the show. They’re in their shared hotel room, the two of them lounging on AJ’s bed. AJ more than kind of wishes it were the _only_ bed.

Kaitlyn looks across at her, eyebrows furrowed.

“I’d bet on it being you, myself,” she says. “You’ve wanted this, like, your whole life. It’s your dream.”

“Well,” AJ says, and she sighs a little, gives a small shrug of her shoulders. “Dreams don’t always come true.”

“Yours will.” Kaitlyn reaches for AJ’s hand and squeezes. AJ feels her heart flutter. “I know it will.”


End file.
